


Your Undying Fidelity (in the name of love)(don't go)

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "I assure you Brother", "Not everything is lost yet Brother", Gen, IW SPOILERS, Thor POV, and some jests, and then the truth, immature penis jokes because bros, inspired by Czech dubbing of IW cold open, inspired by Polish dubbing of IW cold open, the pledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: "Everything's a joke to you, brother. Don't swear to me, I know you're just jesting. Besides, am I worthy of being your King?"Loki grinned."I could make a hammer, enchant it, and then ask its opinion. Would that be alright, my King? Or a sword. Or an axe. Hmm, maybe a sword. Yours is too short.""As your 'king', I can give you to the axe.""Oh, you should. You won't.""You're the worst brother today.""I want to be the worst brother tomorrow, too. And the day after. And the day after, too."Thor laughed, as he hasn't in years."Nothing will stop you from achieving that."Loki suddenly looked down, his smile gone, hugging himself. It was an expression that Thor knew well. His little brother... was terrified half to death."We're going to Midgard," Thor announced, "It's safe."Loki shook his head.He straightened."Are you certain it is really such a good idea to go to Midgard?""Yes, the-"





	Your Undying Fidelity (in the name of love)(don't go)

"My undying fidelity", he said.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no. No! This wasn't right. This wasn't happening.

And then, his neck...

The crack--

Thor prayed this was an illusion.

In his heart of hearts, he knew it wasn't. He's been loyally warned, he's realised. But it was in jest.

With his own eye, Thor Odinson saw the monster toss the man (the boy, it was only yesterday, the boy--) who, three months ago, had proclaimed himself, in jest but with truth to it, the Saviour of Asgard... toss him at Thor's feet.

_\--of the loved ones you've betrayed---_

At Thor's feet. And Thor did nothing.

But he's been warned. He, Loki warned him. How could he be so blind, again?!

Of course it had been _in jest, his brother was a God of Mischief!_ If Thor didn't listen because it was in jest, that was all on Thor. That's how he felt, at least, and--

No. No. **_NO!!!_**

**_I should have listened_ **

**_no_ **

**_I really should have listened_ **

**_but you could leave_ **

**_why didn't you leave_ **

**_I had told you to leave, if I could not manage! Leave!_ **

**_Leave_ **

**_please_ **

**_stay with me, Loki_ **

**_this wasn't happening. was it? Loki... please... please, I couldn't manage, so were relieved of your oath, don't you remember?! You couldn't hath forgetten, this was today!! You. were. relieved. of your stupid promises! You could go. To Midgar, to Sakaar, to Vanaheim, to Jotunnheim, to Xandar, to Titan, to Void since you can survive there and emerge grinning like you do, wherever! You could. Just go. Without breaking any promises. With no dishonour. No, you should have gone. Could just leave your 'king'. Loki!!!_ **

**_\-------------_ **

 

_"This throne is quite ugly," Loki announced unexpectedly, strolling up to him, grinning, confident. "Keep it. I'll build a prettier one for myself after you die."_

_"So now you're heir apparent?", Thor joked._

_"I am."_

_Well, one could as well go with the flow. Besides, the truth was, Loki, even though he was only jesting and surely didn't know it yet, was Thor's true heir._

_Thor's expression was serious when he uttered,_

_"Loki. You are my heir, for now, until I marry, if I do, someday. If I die tomorrow, Asgard is yours."_

_Loki nodded, suddenly looking serious as well._

_"And if I die tomorrow, Tesseract is yours. And the Casket. Should I get your name on them already? Because I am pledging myself to you, my beloved Brother, my new Allfather, my King. Odinson. However. You can't have my daggers. Finders, keepers. I'm taking them with me to Valhalla."_

_Thor Odinson groaned. He was trying to have a serious conversation with his insufferable baby brother for two seconds. Two seconds! Couldn't Loki still his silver tongue and his jester nature for even two seconds?!_

_"Everything's a joke to you, brother. You don't even have the Tesseract or the Casket, they've been destroyed in Surtur's flames. I'm your brother, not your father, and so the only order is that you always save what you cherish. If you want to leave, leave, do so. Go to Sakaar if you want, I won't be upset. Or to Jotunnheim, and become its king. In short. Stop lying to me, alright? Just follow your heart and I will be very happy with you ."_

_Loki bowed._

_"So they were, my wise Brother. And as per your orders, I will now follow my heart, probably straight to doom. Because I won't lose heart again. That's how I want it, if I must... maybe..."_

_"I needn't be wise, I have a royal adviser for that. Which is why you won't die. You don't want to leave Asgard with a moronic king," Thor said, laughing genuinely now._

_"T'is true. If I do die, I'll do so with a heavy heart, and then ask you, that whenever later you do something for Asgard, think of what I would have done. And then do the opposite. There: your royal advice. In an unlikely even of my untimely demise, use this advice till the day you die."_

_"You really have to ruin the moment, Loki, huh?"_

_"No, no, I just need to cram more moments into the moment, in case another Ragnarok happens next week, you see. I swear, I'm sincere. Not to the world, but to You, I shall always--- you shall always have, my fidelity, Thor Odinson."_

_"Don't swear to me, I know you're just jesting. Besides, am I worthy of being your King? If I can't manage, you're relieved of your oath."_  
  
_Loki grinned._  
  
_"I could make a hammer, enchant it, and then ask its opinion. Would that be alright, my King? Or a sword. Or an axe. Hmm, maybe a sword. Yours is too short. And it hasn't grown much, either. I've seen it in the bath yesterday."_

 _Thor groaned, stopping himself from looking down at 'his sword' or from showing it to Loki to prove that it has grown. They weren't little boys anymore._  
  
_"Meanwhile, your daggers are even smaller. And, listen well, as your 'king', I can give you to the axe."_  
  
_"Oh, you should. You absolutely should. You should do it right now, and then announce it to the whole Universe. And that I had nothing in my pockets. You should. I can help, if you want. You should. But. You won't. And I don't want... I think... I think I don't want to die. I-- I don't want to die!"_

 _Thor rolled his eyes. Hela was already defeated. Loki wasn't threatening a suicide now, was he? Surely not._  
  
_"You're the worst brother today. And I'm glad you don't want to die. Did the hug help?"_  
  
_"Mhm, and it cured my soul's cancer on the side, too, you're quite talented, my King," Loki said, giggling. And then added, "I want to be the worst brother tomorrow, too. And the day after. And the day after, too."_  
  
_Thor laughed, as he hasn't in years._  
  
_"Nothing will stop you from achieving that."_  
  
_Loki suddenly looked down, his smile gone, hugging himself. It was an expression that Thor knew well. His little brother... was terrified half to death._  
  
_"We're going to Midgard," Thor announced, "It's safe."_  
  
_Loki shook his head._  
  
_He straightened._  
  
_"Are you certain it is really such a good idea to go to Midgard?"_  
  
_"Yes, the people on Earth love me."_

_Don't roll your eyes, I can see you want to, they do love me, alright? And they will love you, Loki, someday. When you make up for, well, things, and stuff._

_\----_

_Loki. Loki. Please. Disappear. Why aren't you disappearing? Please. Loki._

_Loki. My only little brother. Please._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The flashback, that is, most of the ficlet, takes place in "Thor: Ragnarok", after credits. Takes place approximately twenty minutes before the very beginning of "Avengers: Infinity War".


End file.
